


Fireworks

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roku is very bored of Sozin discussing politics at his wedding, so he finds an ingenious way of shutting him up.
Relationships: Roku/Sozin (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well this is a niche fic isn’t it? Don’t look at me xD

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the state of the world lately.”

“Sozin! It’s my wedding! Have a cookie, dance with someone! Lighten up.”

He just couldn’t resist, could he?

Roku should have been annoyed, mildly insulted even, that Sozin should pick today of all days to corner him and bore him with his political ambitions. Alone as they were on the balcony, Roku had no choice but to listen.

Sozin had changed. He had grown severe in Roku’s absence, not to mention  ambitious . The Avatar knew he needed to switch the conversation quickly, before they ended up in an argument. He didn’t want to fight with his old friend.

But what could distract him? Sozin didn’t seem interested in anything or anyone at the party, and he was astute enough to sense when Roku was trying to steer a conversation elsewhere.

Then the Avatar remembered something. Once while they’d been sparing, Sozin had trapped Roku in an unforgiving headlock and no manner of wriggling was getting him free any time soon. Although it was against his principles, Roku decided to fight dirty and pinched Sozin’s side. His friend immediately shrieked, jumping away as if he’d been scalded. 

While he laughed, Sozin turned on him, red-faced and embarrassed, very much annoyed at being taken by surprise. “That’s cheating!”

Roku snorted. “I forgot you were ticklish.”

The prince growled and rubbed at the spot were he’d been attacked by Roku’s fingers. “I am  not . We’re not little anymore Roku, that’s not how a real man fights.”

And that’s your father talking. Roku had thought. It was as if Sozin had forgotten they’d spent so much time of their boyhood together. Roku had met Sozin when they were barely out of toddling age, though those particular memories were far away and faded now. But Roku could still recall Sozin’s mother scooping him up in her arms and nuzzling him fondly, poking at his chubby belly till he giggled loudly.

Sozin had grown a bit self-conscious of his size after going through a husky phase when they were about 12 years old. Roku hit his growth spurt first, springing up like a weed in sunshine and would always be tall and thin. Sozin had to train hard to keep himself from getting pudgy. 

Even now, Roku didn’t fail to notice his friend had gotten bigger. As had his ego. Sozin’s mouth was moving but the Avatar was tuning him out very effectively. He wondered if employing his old trick would get Sozin out of his over-serious mood and forget these ridiculous and  worrying ideas. At least for a while.

Right under Sozin’s nose, Roku reached out and pinched the soft flesh of his navel through his Firelord’s robes. The reaction was immediate, Sozin let out a squawk and flinched away out of reach, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Did you just...?” He spluttered.

Roku blinked innocently. “Did I what?”

The Firelord’s golden eyes narrowed. “Did you just  pinch me, Roku?”

“Oh? What, you mean like so?” Before Sozin could react Roku did it again. Sozin, still unprepared let out a loud chuffing snort and curled away from the assault. Once he was back to himself, he stood straight and glared at Roku fiercely, ears flushing. “What  are you doing?” Sozin snapped.

“Getting you to have fun and stop ruining my wedding with politics.” Roku replied. “Or is the Firelord too high and mighty for that?”

“Can you not be serious for a moment?!” Demanded Sozin, clenching his fists. “I’m trying to-“

No. Roku was done with being serious.

It was the perfect time to tackle Sozin to the ground. Roku had the element of surprise and was now the more powerful of the two thanks to his training, but Sozin could still land a hard blow if he was able. Not to mention he could burn Roku’s face off. The two men tussled, and Sozin’s golden crown was dislodged and skidded across the tiles. 

“Enough!” Sozin roared, jostling with his friend. “If you’re trying to assassinate me you’ve picked a very poor time and place to do it!”

“Oh shut up,” Roku finally pinned Sozin’s wrists to the ground and used his weight and strength to keep the Firelord from going anywhere. Grinning, the Avatar restarted his attack with his free hand, pinching and squeezing Sozin’s belly.

Sozin bucked and writhed, panting in fury like an untamed Komodo Rhino. Roku noticed he was gritting his teeth, and a vein in his neck was throbbing. He couldn’t even calm his breathing enough to use his bending to get Roku off him.

“Come on Sozin,” Roku goaded. “I haven’t heard you laugh in so long. Go on now, I know you want to.”

“You- You can’t do this, I’m the  Firelord!”  Sozin’s words were forced, breathless, he was desperately trying to keep up his appearance of power and authority. Roku dug in his nails and Sozin bit his lip,  hard , to stifle an undignified giggling noise. 

“And I’m the Avatar.” Roku quipped. “I actually think I out rank you in this situation.”

He realised Sozin was still protected by his robes, and decided to take drastic measures. Keeping the Firelord’s wrists captured in one hand, Roku pulled up the edge of the long robe until he found Sozin’s undershirt. That was also quickly got out of the way and the second Roku’s fingers made contact with Sozin’s warm abdomen the Firelord froze, pale faced.

“Roku.” He warned, face burning. “I’m ordering you,  no -“

The rest of Sozin’s sentence was lost in a flurry of sudden high pitched laughter as he was tickled, and he collapsed back onto the tiles in a fit of mirth.

“There you are!” Roku cheered. “I knew my friend was in there somewhere.”

“RO-ROKUUUAHAHEHE-“ Sozin’s voice crackled with giggles and snorts, throwing his head back, sweat beading down his forehead. He tried to elbow the Avatar in the side to escape but Roku dodged the flying limb and stayed on top. 

“It’s nice to see you enjoying yourself, Sozin.” Roku tittered.

Sozin’s face was as red as his robes, he still struggled but was growing weaker, his body overrun with laughter. “IM NOOOOT AHAHA GET-GET HAHA-!” He could barely stop laughing long enough to take in any air. 

The Avatar kept up his assault, prodding and spidering his fingers across Sozin’s midsection. “Hm, I think you are, otherwise why would you be laughing?”

“MPHH! IM G-G-“ Sozin hiccuped, unable to finish his demand through breathless snorts and chortles. “GONNA AHAHASTOPIT STOPIT -!” If Roku didn’t know better, he could have sworn Sozin was begging.

“Why?” Roku pinched a particularly sensitive spot which caused Sozin to  squeak and double down on his escape attempts, writhing desperately. “Go on, tell me.”

“B-BEC-AHAHABECAUSE IM- FFFFIRELORD!” Sozin spluttered. 

Roku hummed. “That’s not a very compelling argument.” Seeing Sozin like this reminded the Avatar of their youth. Everything seemed much simpler then, there was nothing more important than making eachother laugh. “Say... do you remember what your mother used to call you? When we were young?”

Dazed, Sozin stared up at his friend, blinking, as if he’d misheard what Roku had said. “W-What?”

“Was it.... Lynx-Rabbit? No-“ The Avatar scratched his chin. “You  must remember.”

While Roku was briefly distracted Sozin wrenched his hands out of the Avatar’s grasp and rolled onto his stomach, trying to get up onto his knees. Roku mercilessly dug his fingers into Sozin’s ribs and the Firelord collapsed in a giggly, helpless heap underneath him.

His dignity a distant memory now, Sozin let out an enormous belly laugh as his whole body shook. His unrestrained feet kicked backwards and forewords in the air behind where Roku perched on Sozin’s lower back.

“HAHAHA NOT  THEEEEEERE -!” Sozin squealed into the tiled floor. 

“Tell me Sozin, and I’ll let you go.” Roku demanded, not easing his attack in the least.

“I SAID I DOHOHO-“ Sozin gulped, realising now how trapped he was. He looked back at his friend pleadingly. “Y-YOU SWEAHEHEH?!”

“I promise.” The Avatar swore. “Say it, and you’ll be free.”

“IT W-WAS-“ The Firelord struggled and spluttered, thumping his fists down on the tiles. “P-PA-ROKUUUULET ME BREHEEHEETH!” 

“Alright.” Roku finally relented, leaning back a little to watch the giggly mess that was theFirelord catch his breath. He shifted and allowed his friend to roll back over.

Sozin gasped like a carp, his huge chest rising and falling with effort. He swallowed hard and hid his face in one of his arms, red ears poking out. “It was Panda-Badger...” he mumbled. 

“That’s right!” Roku snapped his fingers. “You were her roly-poly panda-badger!” It’s Roku’s turn to laugh now, recalling how Sozin had  begged  his mother to not to use that nickname in front of his friend when they were twelve. “I’d forgotten all about that!”

There was a throaty growl from underneath him. “Get.... off ...” as Sozin’s palms were beginning to smoke, the Avatar decided that it was best to bring the game to an end. He shifted off Sozin’s back, kneeling by him, a little concerned Sozin didn’t get up immediately. “Are you alright?”

Sozin fixed him with a glare that could liquify metal. “Finished humiliating me?” He gritted.

Roku sighed, spirits save him from the Firelord’s pride. “Come on, Sozin, we both know you needed to relax.”

Sozin snorted, and with a groan, turned over onto his back and stayed there for a few disgruntled beats, staring fixedly up at the evening sky. 

“...How about I get you that cookie?” The Avatar asked, in an attempt to smooth things over. 

“I want five cookies.” Sozin grumbled. 

Roku chuckled and shook his head, Sozin would be fine. He always comfort ate when he was grumpy. The Avatar rose to his feet and offered the Firelord a hand, which after a few grumpy seconds was taken. “Up we get, Lord Panda-Badger.” 

Sozin shoved him half heartedly, retrieving his crown and fixing it back into his hair. He looked thoroughly ruffled. “Don’t call me that.”

Roku pushed the boundaries because he could. Because he and Sozin’s friendship meant something to him, and because Sozin needed to be reminded from time to time that he was a human being; breakable, vulnerable, but loved. 

The Avatar took Sozin’s shoulder and guided him towards the double doors leading back into the inner palace. “Let’s go back to the party, they’ll be wondering what’s become of us.”

Sozin stayed quiet, it was a sulky silence, but his step matched Roku’s as they wound their way down the long hallways back to the happy gathering. Ta-Min was waiting for Roku with a questioning raise of her eyebrow.

“You were gone some time.” She said carefully. “What kept you?”

The Avatar chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Later, my dear.”


End file.
